Known in the prior art are amides of 2-oxo-1,2,3,4-tetrapyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid displaying a coronary dilatation effect. (Inventor's Certificate of the USSR No. 422735, Cl.CO7d 51/34 (1974)). Experimentally administered to narcotized cats in doses of 1-2 mg/kg they increase the coronary blood flow by 20-40%. In addition, there are previously known .beta.-aminoethyl ethers of 2-oxo-4-aryl-6-methyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidine-5-carboxylic acid displaying an insignificant hypotensive effect and bearing no influence on coronary blood flow (E. L. Khanina, G. O. Silenietse, Ya. Ya. Ozols, G. Ya. Dubur, A. A. Kimenis. Chemic-Pharmaceutical Journal 1978, No. 10, pp 72-74).
Known in the prior art is a coronary dilating preparation nifedipin-2,6-dimethyl-3,5-dimethoxycarbonyl-4-(2-nitrophenyl)-1,4-dihydro pyrimidine, widely utilized in clinical practice.
This preparation, unfortunately, is not sufficiently nontoxic which, in turn, fails to ensure complete safety of its administration. For example, in 10% of patients nifedipin causes side effects such as dizziness, nausea, allergic reactions, and has a considerable hypotensive effect which is undesirable in some cases. Besides, nifedipin is difficult to handle since it is non-resistant to light and quickly decomposes in light, particularly in solutions.
Papaverine, a preparation widely used in clinical practice has but a low coronary dilating activity. The desired therapeutical effect calls for administration of large doses of papaverine. However, such large doses of the preparation are extremely undesirable because toxicity of papaverine is rather high.
The hereinproposed compound is novel, thus far not described in literature.